


Dancing on Cold Feet

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: I Must Be Good For Something [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (do do do doo), (do do doo do doo), (do do doo do), Apologies, Boys Kissing, Burnt Cookies, Fluff, Food mentions, Gentle Kissing, Gently Making Out, Hot Chocolate, It's the Final Chapter, Liam Burns the Cookies, M/M, Some Mild Tension, Tangled (2010) References, The McCall Pack Finally Apologises, Thiam Finally Gets Some Showtime, lots of fluff, scars mention, tangled, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Theo comes home. The McCall Pack apologise. In addition, Liam and Theo go on some home dates.Despite the title, this is pretty much all fluff.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: I Must Be Good For Something [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701694
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Dancing on Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t think you’ll believe me on this, but if these characters seem OoC…I’ve only watched “Wolf Moon” and the first five minutes of “Second Chance at First Line”, and maybe like ten minutes of an episode with a lighthouse or something in it, if that exists. Everything else is stuff I’ve picked up from reading the wiki pages and Thiam and Sterek fanfiction. That’s how I know these kids. Anyways, over the 48-hour period of writing that I did before this, I hit somewhere around 64 or so pages. I would have hit 64 for the 24-hour period, but I ended up trying to go to sleep instead.  
> Now, into the fray!

He woke up being carried into the house.

Blinking, he looked up just in time to meet Liam’s gaze. “Hey.” He whispered, looking around. “Could have woken me up…I don’t mind walking.”

As David unlocked the front door, Liam let out a warm half-laugh. “Theo, shut up and let us take care of you. For the sake of _my_ sanity.”

Theo smiled as best he could, still half-asleep. He was dimly aware of Liam carrying him upstairs. Door hinges creaked open, and the warm, pine meadow-mountain air scent that came from running through the Preserve at night washed over him. As he was nestled into Liam’s bed, Theo may or may not have made several attempts to pull the werewolf down beside him.

“Come here, I want to cuddle.” He mumbled, grabbing for Liam’s hoodie strings. Even with the multiple layers of blankets, he wanted warmth and Liam was the warmest thing around. His not-boyfriend moved the pillows, ignoring him. _“Liam.”_

“Stop whining, pretty boy. I’ll join you in a moment.” Liam scolded, touching Theo’s nose and then proceeding to leave him. Arms crossed over his chest, Theo looked around. The room had been hastily cleaned, an attempt by Liam to make it suitable for Theo. Truth be told, anything Liam had done would have been good enough for him. (Not to mention he used to sleep in his truck, which, while fine, was admittedly cramped).

Currently, there was a TV tray close by the bed, even though the closest thing to a TV in the room was Liam’s laptop, which was sitting on top of his desk. Fiddling with the buttons of a blue shirt he’d borrowed from Liam, Theo stubbornly tried not to drift off.

Of course, he did anyways (stupid painkillers).

When he woke up, Liam was wrapped around his side, one arm over Theo’s waist. “I’m awake.” He mumbled, and Liam pressed something to his hair. Moments later, Theo realised Liam had kissed him, and his face burned with warmth. “What was that, Liam?”

“Affection?” Liam paused, then hastily added, “I can stop if you—”

“Don’t even _think_ about it.” Snuggling deeper into him, Theo blamed his sudden cuddly mood on the painkillers. It was absolutely not because Liam was amazing and warm and—another moment passed, and he asked, “What do you want to do now?”

“What do _you_ want to do?” For a moment, Theo actually had to think. It was the painkillers. They were doing weird things to him. It absolutely had nothing to do with how distracting Liam was being by existing. No. Nothing at all.

“This.”

“Cuddle?” When Theo nodded, Liam slid a hand down his side to his hip. The feeling sent warm little sparks shooting through his body and he shivered when Liam pulled him closer. Under normal circumstances, or if he had been anyone else, Liam would be dead by then. “Theo, you’re touch-starved, aren’t you?”

“My only form of physical contact for the past while comes from being beaten up. What do you think?” When Liam pulled Theo on top of him, the chimera couldn’t do anything to stop it. He hadn’t even been expecting that. “L-Liam? What are you—”

Liam’s fingers touched the back of his neck, then ran up into his hair. “Is this okay?” He whispered after a moment, and Theo took a shaky breath.

“Liam, I haven’t showered in almost two weeks.”

“But is this okay for you?” Theo nodded, and Liam smiled in that soft, irresistible way of his. The warm feeling returned, and Theo rested his head on Liam’s chest.

At some point, the painkillers made him drift off again.

~

Two weeks later, they finally got their first date.

It had been an…awkward two weeks, at least for Theo. Sharing a bed with Liam was weird. Liam helping him into his braces every morning was weird. Using said braces (which started at his waist, wrapped around his hips, and then extended down to his ankles with braces at the knees) to walk was weird. Obviously, Jenna helping David help him shower was weird (until she remarked that she had seen both of the other men in the house naked at some point or other; it was still weird but not as bad). Not being able to wear anything but button-ups and sweatpants because of his stitches was weird.

But none of it—and Theo meant _none of it_ —was as weird as everything else was.

No one expected _anything_ of him. Well, that wasn’t exactly true—they expected him to take care of himself (with their help). That meant basic things like eating and going to the online therapy sessions Jenna and David had helped set up for him. That meant sleeping a sane amount at a sane time (which Liam helped with, even though his parents were originally against the idea of an unmarried couple sleeping in the same bed. These were “special circumstances”, however, so they were willing to make an exception). It also meant not doing anything stupid (so, though he and Liam had been dating since the time in the hospital, as far as either were concerned, they hadn’t done anything more than cuddle and kiss).

Apparently, that also meant Liam’s goofy little home date.

Jenna and David were out of town on a “romantic getaway”. Liam and Theo had the house all to themselves, and Theo was reading on their bed when his boyfriend came barrelling up the stairs. Glancing over, Theo asked, “Everything oka—ah, _what the heck where are we going?”_

Liam carried him downstairs and dumped him unceremoniously on the couch. “Downstairs. We’re watching a movie.”

“What movie?”

“Uh, one of the _best_ Disney movies _ever!”_ Liam ducked into the kitchen and returned with a tray of food. “Sorry if it tastes awful, I don’t usually cook.”

Blinking, Theo stared at the food—in particular the two mugs of what he guessed was hot chocolate under the massive piles of whipped cream and sprinkles—and then at Liam. “What. Why are you doing this?” He decided not to comment on the fact that the way he’d done the sprinkles sort of made it look like a murder scene, seeing the way they were staining the whipped cream a reddish pink.

As _Tangled_ appeared onscreen, Liam flushed. “Because I asked you on a date at the hospital and we haven’t had a chance to do it yet.” He came and sat by Theo with his “shy smile”. “Is it—is it okay? Do you not like it?”

“What? No, I—no, this is great, Liam. I was—I just wanted to know why you carried me downstairs.” Awkwardly scooping mashed potatoes into his mouth, Theo added, “The potatoes are good.”

Liam burst out laughing at that, even though it wasn’t really a joke.

Over the next hour or so, Theo found himself constantly glancing over at Liam. His boyfriend was absolutely adorable, singing along with Rapunzel or pointing out something about the animation or the background or if something was important. As the credits played, he glanced over at Theo, face flushed in the dying sunlight streaming through the windows. “Sorry, I just—I like that movie. The songs are fun—my mom and I used to sing them all the time.”

Going with his instincts, Theo leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “I thought it was sweet.” He admitted, ducking his head a little bit.

Liam sent a little smile back his way, and Theo returned it.

~

To say things were tense at the next Pack meeting was an understatement of the last six True Alphas.

They had agreed to hold it at the Geyer-Dunbar house. Part of it was because that would put less stress on Theo, since he wouldn’t have to move so much and because it was his home. He had almost pointed out that he was hurt, not an inanimate object, but for some reason…he didn’t. Another reason they were there, that they had picked that night, was because they had David _and_ Melissa there. If something went…disastrously wrong, then they would have them there.

Theo hoped nothing went disastrously wrong.

As he paced in the upper bathroom, he heard Liam walking up the stairs. “I thought I’d find you in here. Everything okay, love?” Hands wrapped around his waist and he stopped, letting Liam hold him for a second. That had taken a while to do, although neither wanted to think about why. (Liam knew everything now, about the Dread Doctors and his nightmare when he went into cardiac arrest and even about how some of the other chimeras had his DNA in them).

“I’m fine, Liam. Just…stressed, I guess.” Leaning into his boyfriend, Theo took a deep breath. It was stupid—he shouldn’t be scared. His heart felt like it was going to stop at any moment again (another thing he’d had to struggle with, calling it his instead of Tara’s. She hadn’t shown up again, which was probably a relief because last time he was technically dead, but…he may or may not have started praying again that the nightmares would stop. Sleeping with the light on, and with Liam, had actually helped quite a bit).

“Do you want to call it off? No one would blame you if you did.” Liam whispered, breath warm on Theo’s ear.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll be alright.” Liam’s hands rubbed the inside of his wrists. Theo couldn’t tell if he was checking for new scars or trying to comfort him. Much to his surprise, he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. Maybe it was because it was Liam, or maybe because he was still a little touch-averse with others and Liam was safe, or maybe…maybe it just worked. Maybe there was no explanation to it. “I promise, Liam, I’ll be okay.”

“Well, Corey and Mason and I will be right with you the whole time, okay? And I’m sure Lydia and Alec will beat up Stiles and Malia if they step out of line.”

Snorting, Theo mused, “If your mom and Melissa don’t get to them first.” Liam started gently kissing his neck, smiling against his skin, and Theo leaned into him a little more.

Another surprise—after what had happened, Lydia and some of the others had come and apologised. So far, Stiles and Malia were the only ones who hadn’t. Of course, Derek and Lydia hadn’t really needed to, not in Theo’s opinion—they hadn’t done anything. Which had been their point—they hadn’t done anything _wrong_ , but they hadn’t done anything to stop it. Corey and Mason had shown up within a few days of Theo getting settled in the Geyer-Dunbars’. Before they could even get any form of an apology out, Theo had pulled them both into a hug before collapsing from not having his braces on. That had been…mildly embarrassing, to say the least. Scott and Isaac had Zoomed him, apologising where Liam couldn’t get to them if something went wrong.

The window-licker himself, Alec, pretty much threw himself on the ground, sobbing and grovelling and begging for Theo’s forgiveness.

Theo was fine with the apology. He was fine with Alec. He was even fine with the fact the crying young wolf had shown up at midnight. He was _not_ , however, okay with the grovelling and the begging. So he’d helped Alec up, told him it was okay, and then guided him in for some hot chocolate with marshmallows and peppermint bark. So far, things seemed to have gone back to…not exactly normal, but the Pack was treating him like any other member.

It probably helped that, after some of them had gone a little too far and tried to baby him, he had yelled that he was injured, not a child.

“Why don’t we go downstairs?” Liam asked quietly, and Theo nodded. As they walked downstairs, Theo in the back so Liam could catch him if he fell, he heard something drive up outside. “I think they’re here. You sure?”

“Yes, Liam, I’ll be okay.”

~

If _anyone_ hurt Theo—even if that “anyone” was _Scott_ —Liam was going to kill them.

This was the first Pack meeting he’d gone to since the fateful one about a month before. The others were required to bring their own snacks—Liam wasn’t about to get caught like last time. Not again.

Alec, Lydia, Isaac, and Stiles arrived with the McCalls half an hour early. Beside him, before the group even walked in the door, Theo was nervous. Sure, he was hiding it well, but his knee was bouncing and he was holding onto Liam’s hand like there was nothing else holding him to the ground. As Melissa and the others went to talk with David and Jenna in the kitchen (probably about what pizzas to order), Stiles sat in the reclining sofa on the other side of the room from them.

With the three of them alone, the tension only tripled.

Several long, awkward moments passed. Repeatedly, Stiles glanced up and at Theo, only to meet Liam’s harsh gaze and look back down. He was nervous, too—the air reeked of it, and Theo squeezed Liam’s hand. When he glanced over, the chimera was staring at the wood floor, eyes squeezed shut like he was praying. Maybe he was—Liam had noticed the chimera was doing so more since he woke up. He hadn’t brought it up, though. Theo’s faith was his own, and he hadn’t made fun of Liam for his—if he wanted to talk about it, then eventually he might bring it up.

Finally, Stiles cleared his throat. “I…I’m sorry, Theo. For everything.”

Blinking, Theo replied, “It’s okay, Stiles. I was—” Clearing his own throat and glancing Stiles’ way, he gripped Liam’s hand even tighter. “I was a bad person.”

“That doesn’t excuse it, Theo. You’ve changed, but I—I acted like you hadn’t. That was horrible of me. Not—and not just what happened a month ago, either. I—I’m really sorry.”

Another second paused. Theo half-smiled like he wasn’t sure how to respond. Finally, he said, “It’s okay, Stiles. I forgive you.”

A weak smile crossed the other young man’s face, and he almost looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Not long after the pizzas arrived, Malia and the rest of the Pack appeared. Of course, they had been outside before—Liam could hear their heartbeats. From what he could tell, Corey and Mason had been making out. Malia was in a near-fistfight with her cousin. They may have gotten into it, considering the torn state of Derek’s shirt. It certainly wasn’t anything else—they were glaring at each other from across the room. If looks could kill, they’d be dealing with a double murder.

While Corey slumped down on Theo’s other side with Mason, slinging an arm around the chimera’s shoulders and hugging him, Malia stood at the edges of the group. More accurately, she was leaning against the stairs in an attempt to look calm. She wouldn’t meet Theo or Liam’s gazes.

“Alright, everyone, come grab a plate! Only two slices until everyone’s had a chance—Alec, _I’m looking at you_ —and no licking the soda bottles to ‘clean them’— _Derek._ ” Most of the time, Liam wasn’t sure if his dad was joking. This was not one of those times.

While Corey and the others went for food, Liam touched Theo’s knee. “Hey, let’s wait until the chaos dies down, yeah?” Theo nodded, curling into him and looking up..

Malia had walked over.

_Malia Tate_ had walked over and _she was sitting by Theo._

Quietly, the werecoyote spoke, “I’m not going to excuse my actions. I thought I was doing what was right for the Pack, and I thought I was protecting it by attacking you. I was wrong.” She paused, then pulled Theo into a hug neither of them seemed exactly comfortable with. “You’re Pack, too, Theo. I’m sorry.”

Theo hesitated before hugging her back. “I forgive you, Malia. Thanks.”

~

“Liam, if you carry me downstairs _one more time,_ I swear _I am going to break your legs.”_

Liam pouted from where he was attempting to slip up behind Theo. When Theo was first on his painkillers, he could have done it anytime. Now that the chimera no longer needed such a high dose, unfortunately, he couldn’t catch him by surprise. “Theee _ooooo_ , let me have some _fun_. You’re my _boyfriend._ ”

“Yes, I’m your boyfriend. Your boyfriend who is currently doing his history quiz for his film class.” Slumping down next to Theo, still pouting, Liam stared at his gorgeous boyfriend until Theo finished said quiz and closed his laptop. Turning to him, Theo asked, “What do you want?”

The tone was mean, yes, but he wasn’t _trying_ to be mean. Leaning over, Liam kissed Theo’s lips and then started nosing along his neck, kissing over his pulse point. Under the touch, Theo stiffened up. “Maybe I want to have some fun with my boyfriend.” Pushing Theo onto his back, Liam got on top of him. Hands gripped his hips, and he laughed, kissing along Theo’s jawline.

“Li- _Liam_ , your parents are home. Stop that.” Despite this, Theo’s hands were now curling in the small of Liam’s back. When he let his teeth graze Theo’s throat, his boyfriend gasped. “Liam!”

“What? Do you like that?” Pinning Theo’s legs with his own, Liam let one hand wander up Theo’s side, pushing up under his shirt. “Well…what about _this?”_

And he started tickling him.

Theo gasped again, laughing as Liam’s fingers found the sweet spot on his ribs. “L-Liam! Stop it!” Squirming away (or really, trying and failing to), he gasped out, “Traitor! David! Jenna! Hel—”

Liam shut him up with a kiss.

Of course, said kiss was full of short breaks and laughing gasps. After all, Liam still hadn’t let up in tickling. So Theo grabbed a pillow and started whacking him with it until Liam retreated. “Okay, okay, I give up! I surrender!”

Theo pinned him this time, using the extra weight of his braces to pin Liam down. In the six short weeks since he woke up, he’d recovered significantly. He was healthier, stronger. He’d even gained some weight back ( _although not all of it_ , Liam thought as he stroked Theo’s ribs under his shirt). Grinning, Theo leaned down and kissed him, breaking it off too quickly for Liam’s taste to ask, “But seriously, Liam, what did you want?”

“There’s cookies in the fridge. Want to make them?” Theo’s eyes lit up, and he kissed Liam again. “I promise I won’t carry you down the stairs.”

“After tickling me? No way—you owe me.” Laughing, Liam rolled off the bed, scooped his boyfriend up, and carried him downstairs.

As they were setting little squares of cookie dough on the tray, a wild David appeared. Shaving cream covered his jaw and cheeks, and water dripped from his hair like he had just gotten out of the shower. From the fresh bodywash smell, he had. “Everything okay?” He asked, and Theo nodded. When David disappeared, the boys shared a look and laughed.

Staring at the oven timer slowly counting down quickly turned into gently making out on the couch. If one could call it that, really. It was just cuddles and chaste kisses that wouldn’t be mistaken for more were a parent to walk in. “I love you, Theo.” Liam whispered, trailing kisses along Theo’s cheeks. “We’re endgame, okay? Just you and me.” Theo laughed, squirming under him as Liam began kissing down his neck again. “I’m serious. I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too, Liam.” Smiling, Liam kissed the scars on his collarbones. “But…”

Worried, Liam looked up. Theo was holding his gaze, still half-smiling. “But what?”

“ _But_ the cookies are burning.” Sniffing the air, Liam froze.

As he raced into the kitchen, he could hear Theo laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> More likely than not, this will continue in another series of Teen Wolf stuff, once I’ve watched more episodes. A big thank you to everyone who commented on the last two fics, and also a thank you to the person who reminded me that I hadn’t actually written anyone but Stiles and Malia apologising to Theo. If this is continued (please let me know in the comments, even if it’s just like a ‘hi, you can continue this’ like the first comment I ever got on my first story, which was literally ‘moreeeeeeeee’ it still helps to have feedback; if you don’t want to comment then you can kudos I guess?), it would likely deal with the aftermath of Theo getting hurt (mentally and physically for him), the Pack’s actions, and even maybe even have ARCHER 2.0.   
> Just a side note, California has a really good community college system, so that’s what Theo is using for his classes in addition to going to high school. Trust me, it’s possible—even before this whole quarantine started I was taking a film class through the system and it’s really good. It’s also how I took ASL, so….Theo and Liam might end up doing something like that in the future.  
> Anyways, a massive thank you to those of you who read, kudos, and/or commented! It means a lot no matter what you do, and I’m really glad that you guys have seemed to like it, considering this series actually rivals my first fic in the amount of kudos. I’ll see y’all in the next fic.  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
